


lose some, win some

by chaisumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaisumu/pseuds/chaisumu
Summary: Happy birthday!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	lose some, win some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yawaweol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawaweol/gifts).



> Happy birthday!

Atsumu thinks revenge is best served like this: with heated gaze, fleeting touches, teasing smirks. 

The MSBY Black Jackals and the EJP Raijin are now at an afterparty in Osaka. It has been almost a tradition for V-League players to get together after a gruelling match, _and what a gruelling match it is._

It took five sets, each one leading to a deuce and was longer than the last. Atsumu can feel Rintarou's engine getting hotter, his spikes meaner and blocks more accurate as the game stretches. 

The game ends with Rintarou's block, the thud of the ball as it falls down the Jackal's side of the court thunderous for Atsumu, but nothing is more grating than the smirk his boyfriend sends his way. His eyes seem to say, "I won. I got you this time." 

Atsumu is torn between feeling proud for his boyfriend and feeling annoyed because _goddamn_ , he knows how much Rin will gloat about this. 

His attention was snapped back into the party when Rintarou, probably already tipsy by the red flush on his face, nuzzles Atsumu's neck. 

  
  
  


Atsumu knows how to rile his boyfriend up and his consistent flirty smiles, _fuck-me_ eyes, and accidental brushes to Rintarou's chest, arm, and once, _accidentally,_ to his crotch, got the blocker going. 

Rintarou kisses the spot below his ear, murmuring, "You're trying to rile me up." 

Atsumu might have lost the game but he is feeling triumphant with the way Rintarou's voice sounds, like he's holding back. Well, _not for long_ , if Atsumu has anything to do about it. 

He puts his hand on Rintarou's thighs, moving it up and down, slowly and carefully moving it near where Rintarou is already straining— 

Atsumu grasped Rintarou's thighs in shock. The blocker bit his ears and angrily whispered, "If you don't want me to take you right here in front of everyone, you better stop." 

Instead of taking the warning as it is, Atsumu took it as a challenge. Sue him, they always called him the greatest challenger. He started believing it. 

He, once again as if nothing happened, started stroking his boyfriend's legs. It's a good thing they are in a corner of the bar, quite far from the actual party, because if they're not, anyone can take one look at them and see what they, _or Atsumu,_ is doing. 

His hand is lying atop Rintarou's crotch now. Rintarou's cock twitched beneath his palm and Atsumu was gifted with a low moan. Atsumu feels his own dick getting hard. 

Rintarou holds his wrists and removes it from his throbbing member. Atsumu almost whines but before he could, Rintarou crashes their lips into a hard kiss. Atsumu almost climbs on his boyfriend's lap when Rin grabs his waist, halting his motion. 

"I will look for Komori and Washio and tell them that we'll be going. Be a good boy and wait in your car." 

Atsumu, albeit with shaky legs, stands up and looks for his captain. After he tells them he'll be going home, he sees Rintarou approaching Komori who is with Sakusa. 

Excited by the idea of being alone and having Rintarou all for himself, Atsumu exits the building and looks for his car. He could just wait for Rintarou, _just like he told him so,_ but Atsumu has never been that much of a good boy. 

He enters the backseat, unzips his pants and takes his fly out. He strokes, slow, slow, _slowly_ , and imagines it's Rintarou's fingers that are stroking him right now. _It's not enough._

He removes his pants and tries searching for the lube that he keeps in his car, coats his fingers, and runs them up and down his crack. 

After making sure that the lube has properly warmed up, he teases his rim with a finger when the door to the driver's seat opens. It takes around three seconds of eye contact. Rintarou takes in the sight of Atsumu, lying in the backseat with one hand around his cock and another between his legs. 

  
  
  


Rintarou slams the door then opens the one to the backseat. Once he managed to squeeze inside, Atsumu spread his legs wider, as wide as the car would allow, giving Rintarou a better view. 

"Fuck you, Atsumu. Fuck. Fuck. Your apartment is only 12 minutes away." 

Atsumu, still jerking his dick, whines and stutters, "I can't, Rin. Can't wait. Need ya. _Now_." 

Rintarou grabs the lube from where Atsumu dropped it and coats his fingers. 

With the patience of a man looming over his almost naked boyfriend that's playing with himself, Rintarou leads his hands towards Atsumu's twitching hole and _just plunges_ two fingers inside. 

Atsumu keens, the stretch burning a little but he _wants_ it. It's been so long since he had this and he starts moving his own hips, fucking himself into Rintarou's long fingers. 

Radiating impatience, Rintarou presses their chests together and drives his fingers deeper, directly abusing the bundle of nerves inside Atsumu. 

Atsumu feels tears running down his cheeks and he realizes that he had closed his eyes, too lost from the pleasure because _holy shit_ , nothing can compare to having Rintarou's fingers deep in his ass while he ruts at the back of Atsumu's thighs. 

The usually bored and indifferent expressions in Rintarou's eyes are gone now, replaced by a desire so raw that Atsumu feels hotter. _He feels like Rintarou will devour him whole._

"You are so fucking annoying," Rintarou grunts in his ear, "You look so fucking hot. Tear-stained. Panting with just my fingers," as he adds another one.

Atsumu feels the bulge in Rintarou's pants getting harder and his mouth waters, hungry, at the idea of having Rintarou balls deep inside him. 

"Rin... _ahhh_... inside. I want you. Inside. Now." 

Atsumu doesn't know how he looks, but he must be looking pretty fucking good by the way Rintarou urgently starts tugging himself out of his pants. 

"Rin. Please. I _need_ you." 

And Rintarou's gone. Atsumu watches as he rips a condom with his teeth then pours lube over after sheathing his dick. When Rintarou lined himself towards Atsumu's hole, Atsumu starts grinding down, wordlessly begging to be taken. 

Rintarou takes one of his thighs, bites into it before slamming inside him. _Hard._

Atsumu must have been too noisy, forgetting they are in a parking lot, but he doesn't care. He wants to get pounded into oblivion, wants his longing and frustration fucked out of his body and he tells Rintarou as such. 

"Rin, fuck me like you mean it." 

"Oh, baby. I will," and he starts picking up pace. He ruthlessly pounds in and out of Atsumu's hole, chasing his pleasure. 

Atsumu feels Rintarou's hips stutter in his pace and his boyfriend leans over to kiss him deep, and Atsumu allows himself to be taken by Rintarou in _every way possible._

He feels the familiar feeling start to pool in his belly. His dick is rubbing against both of their stomachs and the friction, together with Rintarou's sure strokes that targets his prostate, leads him to the edge. 

After one particularly hard thrust, Atsumu sees stars and starts coming all over their torsos, the orgasm taking him by surprise. His hole starts to tighten up and Rintarou growls out a curse. "Fuck, Atsumu. You feel so good and tight." 

Atsumu feels spent from his orgasm but Rintarou keeps pounding into him, chasing his own pleasure. He thrashes under the blocker, feeling overstimulated and Rintarou grips his hips, holding him still. 

It is hard to keep his eyes open but Atsumu tries. He wants to watch how he affects his boyfriend. He wants to see Rintarou _lose himself_. 

Atsumu hears the tell-tale hitch of Rintarou's breath and soon after, he starts coming into the condom. He keeps his hips moving, milking his orgasm and Atsumu feels _used, abused, and satisfied._

  
  
  


Rintarou removes the condom and ties it, holding it with disdain as he looks for the small trash bin that Atsumu keeps in his car. 

"You know how much I hate fucking in the car," Rintarou says as he wipes Atsumu with a towel. He searches for Atsumu's pants and guides Atsumu into them. 

Atsumu climbs into Rintarou's lap, who is still seating in the backseat, and buries his head into the crook of his neck, happy and sated. 

"You didn't look like you hate it." 

"You know I do. We are both over six feet. It hurts my back." 

"You know you could say no, _duh_." 

Rintarou snorts a chuckle and starts stroking Atsumu's hair. He presses a kiss to Atsumu's temple and whispers, "Did you really think I'd win against you?" 

Still reeling from the fact that he managed to make Rintarou lose his composure, Atsumu gloats. "No, you don't."

He knows it doesn't matter if Rintarou won today's game. The blocker's affection is something he will _never_ lose.

Rintarou opens the door of the backseat and lifts Atsumu, who is too boneless and lazy to move, and lays him down the shotgun seat. He goes around the car and takes the driver seat for himself. 

With the soft whirring of the engine, Atsumu feels himself dozing off. He feels fingers carding his hair when he hears a soft admission of, "No, I don't."


End file.
